Talk:Wormhole relay station
FA status Nomination *'Self-nomination'. It may not qualify in length or entertainment, but after I wrote the first draft, it seemed remarkably complete, and I feel it's as well written as Bajoran wormhole and Cardassian ATR-4107. History, logistics, service record, trivia, it's all there. --Oshah 09:29, 15 Sep 2005 (UTC) *'Support' Valley Forge 09:56, 15 Sep 2005 (UTC) *'Neutral'. I think it needs some minor editing and slight expansions before its really ready for prime-time but not much. Logan 5 13:28, 15 Sep 2005 (UTC) **Changing to Support. Most of my quibbles with the language have been taken care of by subesquent edits. Logan 5 19:12, 15 Sep 2005 (UTC) * Support, I quite like it. Maybe some odd turns of phrase, but nothing content-wise that should prevent it. — THOR ''=/\='' 14:42, 15 Sep 2005 (UTC) **Is the pic appropriate? The image's description says it's the Amargosa observatory, which makes no mention of the wormhole or DS9. --Schrei 03:04, 16 Sep 2005 (UTC) ***It's only the name of the picture, the relay station and amargosa observatory are the one and the same model that was used to portrait it. -- Q 07:23, 16 Sep 2005 (UTC) ****I've added an extra note to the image description page to remove confusion.--Oshah 09:21, 16 Sep 2005 (UTC) *****Actually, though the Amargosa Observatory was re-used in this episode, the model was modified. The 2 long structures at the side were shortened drastically, furthermore, the relay station lacks the metal ropes that run from the two long antennae to a protruding spike at the center of the station. This spike was removed, along with those metal ropes, when the Amargosa Observatory was turned into the Subspace relay station. I'm brandnew to Memory Alpha, so forgive me, if I do anything wrong, but I uploaded a few screenshots of the Subspace relay station that show the differences and might also be useful for this excellent article. -- Jörg 16:53, 16 Sep 2005 (UTC) ******We'll need to know the copyright to those pictures before we can use them. (judging by the resolution, they look like screenshots to me), therefore, we may be able to apply the template there.--Oshah 16:04, 16 Sep 2005 (UTC) *******Yep, those are screenshots from the DS9 Season 3 DVDs, I took them today.--Jörg 16:11, 16 Sep 2005 (UTC) *'Support' Jörg 18:34, 16 Sep 2005 (UTC) *'Support'. A great example of what the non-episode FAs should be. Well done everyone who contributed to it. --Schrei 18:38, 16 Sep 2005 (UTC) *'Mild Objection' - Sorry if this sounds disorganized, I wrote it as I read the article -- I've combed through this article quite thoroughly because I really want to see this succeed, and I've noticed several contributions to this article that are completely unrelated to the relay station. This includes: the entire section about "Trakor's Third Prophecy", which seems to be more about Bajoran religion -- and a mini summary of , also other minute sentences like: "Gilora and Ulani returned to the Cardassian Science Ministry" (which I removed), and stuff like that. Regarding the Bajoran religion section, I was hoping we could discuss that before so that I could change my vote, as I really feel that does not belong in this article. And yes, althought it is related, it really should just be linked to the article through the appropriate links and not given an entire paragraph. Also, I've reorganized the article some by moving the logistics section above the service record section, as it made more sense to have it there. I also moved the italicized comments at the bottom of the page into the background section and edited some of the grammar and spelling. --Alan del Beccio 19:34, 16 Sep 2005 (UTC) **'Comment' I think that some of those edits (eg, moving the Logistics section and removing some of the extraneous info on Gilora and Ulani) are justified. However, I think the Trakor's prophecy piece definitely belongs there. It was a central story to the deployment of the station and almost prevented it from being deployed at all. Perhaps the entire text of the prophecy doesn't belong, but certainly mentioning it and referencing how it was interpreted and mis-interpreted regarding this specific station is crucial to a full reading of the article. Logan 5 20:22, 16 Sep 2005 (UTC) **'Comment' Removed some of the prophecy and made an relation between it and the relay station project. How about now ? -- Q 13:19, 17 Sep 2005 (UTC) *'Support' Jaf 15:22, 17 Sep 2005 (UTC)Jaf **'Comment'-I think I trimmed the episode summary part off of it. (anon) ***Reading it as it stands now, I'm not sure if anon took out too much or not enough. It feels like some of the prophecy story is in it and some not. I'm tempted to take it even furtther and remove everything except that Yarka predicted doom and Sisko proved him wrong. That would leave it awfully short though... --Schrei 04:43, 18 Sep 2005 (UTC) **'Comment': I'm curious, are this images intended to be used for anything: File:Wormhole relay station 3.jpg; File:Wormhole relay station 5.jpg; File:Wormhole relay station 1.jpg? --Alan del Beccio 07:04, 18 Sep 2005 (UTC) ***With the exception of Img5 (swapped with Img2), I doubt I will use those graphics for the article. They're not exactly great images, and the information they convey seem to be covered by the other pictures. I'd vote to have them deleted. --Oshah 12:23, 18 Sep 2005 (UTC) ****I have already added them to the image to delete page. -- Q 17:04, 18 Sep 2005 (UTC) *'Support'. Whatever the person with the objection was talking about must have been fixed, nothing wrong with it now. :o) Ben Sisqo 01:27, 24 Sep 2005 (UTC) I withdraw my oppose, I had wished to preview the episode first but haven't had a chance. If I get a chance later I will watch it, and if I see any changes I wish to make I will do so at that time. Archived --Alan del Beccio 22:23, 24 Sep 2005 (UTC) Removed *In , it appeared that the relay station was still in operation and not destroyed. The crew created a probe that contained goodbye messages that they launched, which emitted a Starfleet signal that contained the coordinates of the probe. Sending a signal in Dominion space would have only made sense if the relay station was still active. *The Dominion was able to communicate with the Gamma Quadrant listening posts in , but it is not clear whether they had re-used Starfleet's wormhole station or created their own relay. I have removed the first point above as speculation and the second because the Female Changeling clearly says "''our listening posts in the Gamma Quadrant''" which renders the point moot. --| TrekFan Open a channel 22:45, May 8, 2015 (UTC)